corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
ChangeLog
The ChangeLog highlights all the updates our developers have made to the game. '10/4/2013 - 11/4/2013' Hotfixes: - Updates were added for corner-type objects Minigames: - Minor update to Pest Control Objects: - Herblore Secondary ingredients are now sold by the Oracle (Except for Extreme, Prayer Renewal and Super Antifire Secondaries) - NPC drop rates have been raised a little - Charm drop rates have been lowered NPC: - Saradomin Minions and Boss will now drop Saradomin Whisper - Some long dialogues for NPC’s have been added - Rock Crabs and Giant Rock Crabs have been added - Tyras Guards are no longer aggresive Combat: - Casting Vengeance will no longer stop what you are currently doing - You can now cast spells that you do not have the required level for by boosting your magic with a magic potion - Slayer experience has now been corrected Client: - A message will appear when you reach level 99 in a combat skill - Shortbow’s animations and graphics have been updated for new item looks Game Engine: - Pathfinding has been updated, and is now completely server-sided '1/4/2013 - 10/4/2013' Hotfixes: - Coin drops from NPC will go directly to the Money pouch instead of the Floor Minigames: - Minor update for Rune-Span Objects: - Drop rates have been changed again - Monk Robes now spawn in Edgeville Monastery NPC: - Metal Dragons have been fixed - A Slayer Master is now located in Shilo Village - Added Sumona Slayer Master at Pollnivneach - Sir Tiffy Cashien now sells Initiate and Proselyte Armour - Oneiromancer now sells Lunar Equipement - Added Vampyres at Haunted Woods Locations: - Shilo Village fishing spots have been added - Heroes Guild has been added - Legends Guild has been added - Wizard’s Guild has been added - Mos Les Harmless Bridge has been added Combat: - Old Magic Accuracy Formula has been re-enabled in PvP - Added “Crush” attack style to, Torags Hammers - Summoning now has the same XP rates as other combat skills Client: - Small fixes on various minor bugs Game Engine: - Fixed a dupe (Xlogging upon death) '1/1/2013 - 31/3/2013' Hotfixes: - Relics Exchanging - Slayer has been added Minigames: - Squeal of Fortune has been added, rewards include Chaotics, Armadyl Battlestaff, Lucky Items, Xp Lamps, Coins Objects: - Added all current Runescape items NPC: - A few NPC dialogues have been updated Combat: - Your kept items will no longer degrade - You can select which items to keep upon death when not in a dangerous location - Gravestone location will be shown on world map - Your Gravestone will appear only once you have left the death room - You can now see what items you will keep upon death - There is an option to be teleported to near your gravestone upon leaving the death room Client: - Fixed Switch Items look Game Engine: - Fixed a few crash-related errors '1/12/2012 - 31/12/2012' Hotfixes: - Minor bugs related to logs have been fixed Minigames: - Added Runespan Objects: - A few objects have been added in game NPC: - A few NPC drops have been completed Combat: - Disabled diagonal Melee combat while Frozen - Changed pj timer from 8 to 3 second - Added 4 second protection when you kill someone Client: - Fixed Pafting - Added new client background Game Engine: - Minor bug related to crashes have been fixed 1/11/2012 - 30/11/2012 Hotfixes: - Added Toolbelt - Added NPC examines - A Few Construction Updates - Started up Farming - Raking for Farming updated - Finished Watering - Finished Farming Allotments - Finished Herbs - Finished Raking for Farming - Done Herblore Pot mixing and splitting - Farming Patches Save now - Completed Flowers - Fixed small glitch with Friends List and Chat - Made Poison message appears as green - Changed pj timer from 3 to 6 second - Added Wilderness Agility Course Minigames: - Added Stealing Creation - Finished Pest Minigame - Added Sorcereness Garden Objects: - Added Crystal keys and Crystal Dungeon - Added Play Emote option to Equipped Veteran Capes NPC’s: - Fixed some wrong NPC spawns - Fixed a glitch at green dragons which caused the player to leave the wilderness '20/10/2012 - 31/10/2012' Hotfixes: - Fixed PvM Bug to do with distance to follow - Added Money Pouch - Added all Lunar Teleport spells - Fixed skills dialogues of items appearing - Added Accept Aid (Lunar spells, band-aids etc.) - Added Profanity Censor - Added Report Abuse + report abuse right click - Added Dwarf Multicannon Minigames: - Pest Control spawns will attack the Void Knight - Stealing Creation Dynamic Regions completed - Pest Control Engine Complete - Finished the Process Kiln for Stealing Creation - Stealing Creation's bugs have been fixed - Stealing Creation Barriers added (Complete with degrading effects) - Finished Pest Control Monsters - Ravagers, Spinners, Splatters Objects: - Added Object Examine for popping objects - Item Examines have been re-dumped NPC’s: - Added NPC examines for popping Npc’s - Completely re-developed Nex with all stages and attacks - Updated Graphics and Animations for King Black Dragon - Collision between NPC’s (God Wars Dungeon, Corporeal Beast) have been removed Locations: - Added Port Phasmatys and Ectofuntus Music - Updated God Wars Dungeon with animations - Added King Black Dragon artifact entrance and updated artifact leaving Combat: - Pathfinding for Nex has been developed - Updated all Lunar Spellbook Spells, including Vengeance Other and Vengeance Group Client: - Added FF13 Lightning Theme as Login Background Music - Fixed dialogue placement, using Clientscript now. - Fixed Music Player List - Fixed Tabs Game Engine: - Added Support for 737 client revision, Rs Cache Content - Updated Cache to 718 Loading 737 - Large Pathfinding Update - Complete rework of dynamic regions, regions, and pathfinding aspects Others: - Added all emotes - Added Notes